Buffy the Vampire Slayer Dark Alliances
by Sithicus
Summary: A Misplaced Omniversal Hero, A Resurrected Wicca and a Reluctant Werewolf are the only things standing between the world and total destruction really just another day in the life of a Scooby.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you the second part of the Buffy Trilogy; a Fast Paced Action Extravaganza featuring my OC Alain Desorchers of Earth Prime, a shame no one seems to have reviewed yet, but as always I press on because I need to post up this and a lot more. Expect a Comprehensive Timeline of the Chrysalis Saga to be posted under the heading Chapter Two on this and as a brand new Capter to many of my Older Tales Long Since Finished. I'm putting the Timeline up under all my stories that are relevant to it because I felt it was necessary; I do hope you wonderfully loyal readers shall review one of these days so that I can further continue the wonderful world of Alain and all the rest, for now...

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all datum and stuff pertaining to the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer; the characters created by me to further expand upon Al's role in this reality belong to me and may not be liked by all and for that I appologize. I make no claims to owning the Buffy stuff; I simply borrowed them for the express purpose of filling in a gap that I felt was sorely needed or perhaps it was not... Who can say? Anyway I think that about covers it all; so I'll let you read this since perhaps you've been waiting for it or maybe were completely confused by the last segment of the Chrysalis Saga.**

* * *

Prologue

The elder woman sat on the floor of the Dojo fearing what was to come, but knowing there was little choice in the matter; three would come from America however the fourth would have to be found, the only problem with this was the utter lack of time. And time as it were could not be asked to halt; its' flow could not be frozen in one spot long enough for the fourth and final member of this impromptu team to be found, instead it could only be dealt with as it happened and alas she knew of no true way to find the one without tapping into the ancient arts… Thus it fell to her to seek out and find this one; and so she closed her eyes and began to meditate.

* * *

Beneath the city of Tokyo it sits; a large disgusting cocoon, covered in pustules and colored an ash grey. This was only one of four; the other three were once again being born due in part to the presence of the Overlord, it stirred within. A grotesque kind of beauty that would soon rain destruction upon the Earth; unless the four could be gathered and gathered quickly.

* * *

I sat in a hotel room staring with unblinking eyes; the deadline was almost up, I had to do this… I couldn't let the world end just because of my moral scruples. Retrieving the body had been pretty easy actually; the others were all too worried about Willow to pay attention to the coroner, it's amazing what you can do with a change of clothes and about fifty pounds of Hollywood make-up.  
Then of course I did what was needed; I brought her here, removed the bullet and used my all purpose tricorder to repair the external damages. Now all that remained to bring the dead back to life was the crucial element; a miracle drug from the Twenty-Fourth century called Cordrazine; normally this drug shouldn't work after the patient had been dead for a considerable length of time, unless the patient happened to be cryogenically frozen. It was also a very tricky drug to use considering certain ramifications; if I didn't administer the proper dose it could drive the patient mad as had happened to Doctor McCoy during that whole Guardian on the Edge of Forever deal. With a heavy sigh I depressed the tiny replicated hypo as it lay against her neck; then I snapped open the tricorder and began to monitor her vitals. At first… Nothing, but then a tiny flutter; her heartbeat slowly registering once more, the drug had worked its' so called magic. The blood began to circulate; organs resumed functioning, and with a startled intake of air she began to breathe again.

"What have I done?" I whispered snapping the offensive device closed and tearing up; her eyes began to flutter, she was alive… When she should be dead. "What have I done!" I wailed hurling my tricorder to the side; it flew across the room and smashed a mirror, shattering it, but not damaging the casing in the slightest.

"A… Al?" She asked with a cough slowly sitting up; her skin tone was healthy once again, not waxy or pale. She touched her chest; she was still wearing the clothes she'd died in. She gasped; though she never knew what killed her, she had known that she had died. But then; how could she be here? Alive and with a stranger she both knew, yet did not know; she tried to get up only to fall back down.

"T… Take it easy; you haven't fully adjusted yet." I spoke in a hoarse tone; one of misery beyond imagining, she looked at me.

"What did you do?" She demanded fearful that sorcery might be involved; ironically echoing my own words previously, I sighed as I looked into her eyes.

"What I had to." I replied the morality issues grappling with my soul faded slightly with those words, but did not vanish completely; they never could. "Welcome back to the living… Tara." I stated softly eyeing the young woman with a guilty expression; when this was all over, Whistler was getting his ass kicked that I could definitely promise him.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Dark Alliances

"Wh-What? H-How?" Tara asked backing away from me fearfully; I sighed and got back to my feet, then I retrieved the tricorder.

"With this." I replied. "It's my all purpose medical tricorder; I managed to duplicate all the functions of Twenty-Fourth century medical science, reduce it into this compact form." I elaborated. "Although I did get a little help from Q considering I haven't made another one yet." I added with a slightly bitter tone centered more at myself because of what I'd done rather then the device; Tara got up her eyes darting between me and the tricorder.

"But wh-why me?" She wondered. "If- if you need help with something why not g-go to Buffy?" She asked; I let out an angry sigh.

"Because some pissant little prick messenger for the PTB decided I couldn't do it with just anybody." I grumbled clenching and unclenching my free hand to help control the rage.

"Whistler." Tara muttered looking down at her messy attire; I glanced up sharply at the name.

"You heard of him?" I asked disbelievingly.

"You could say that." She replied before heading for the door. "I have to see Willow."

"Ah; you can't." I stated moving to block her way; she eyed me with a surprising amount of courage.

"Get out of my way." She stated though in a soft tone lacking the harshness of the Slayer.

"They saw you dead Tara." I interjected. "And… **They** made a stupid rule." I added emphasizing the word they; Tara shot me a pained look.

"I can never see them again can I?" She asked. "Never be with my Willowy one." She added barely audible even to my sophisticated audios.

"I'm sorry, but… No." I returned as gently as I could; she broke into tears falling to her knees, her pain was a silent one not as explosive as Willows had been. She did not want my pity or my comfort, but I could deny my heart not; and so I picked up a small bag of clothes I'd procured earlier. I left them at her side; and silently slipped outside leaving her alone in her grief. "I am so grateful my Mistress isn't as hands on as these so called powers that be." I muttered darkly before I moved over to the phone and began to verify the plane tickets; from everything I'd gotten out of Whistler I knew we didn't have much time before whatever it was went down.

* * *

The airport was fairly crowded as we made our way through the process; in order to fool the metal detector on my part I had to discreetly interface with it, after all I couldn't remove my implants. Tara still looked upset; I didn't exactly know what to say, I mean sure a lot of those hard core Buffy fans hated Tara's death, but it was another thing entirely when you're the one apparently destined to revive her.

"Are you gonna be ok with this?" I asked her as we sat waiting to board. "I mean; working with me and everything?"

"It's not that I can't deal with this sort of thing… I mean the way my life was I always thought something like this could happen." She replied sounding slightly less upset than before. "But I always thought I'd have my friends and Willow to help me cope." She admitted; I sighed as I fidgeted with one of my mobile emitters.

"I suppose I'm a far cry from Willow." I returned trying to make a joke; Tara actually smiled glancing over at me.

"Yes, but at least you're not pushing things." She stated remarkably trying to cheer me up; I was at a loss. "You know; bossy like Buffy." She elaborated; I chuckled as a stewardess began to call for the passengers.

"Believe me; I am not a leader, at least not like her." I returned; Tara smiled wistfully as we headed for the plane entrance, I knew she was masking her pain. I was so not going to like it if the supposed PTB screwed her over a second time, which gave me a little idea. The problem was putting it in motion; then again Roma was a close friend of mine, at least I liked to think so.

* * *

The cocoon exploded at last freeing its' captive; long closed eyes opened, eyes the sickliest green. She climbed out of her fetal position revealing a female form; she stood roughly nine feet tall and her flesh was not true flesh, her body had no covering, but that did not matter for her body was not like a humans'. Instead it was comprised mostly of long dead leaves; thick vines coiled about her forming musculature, a white moss clung to her brow mimicking human hair, dried branches and roots aided in keeping her together.  
Her lips were smooth; black rose petals, and upon her back were great wings formed of a thin membranous substance. She shuddered as she felt the sickness of the Earth and reveled in it; then she felt it, the captive essence of her one true love.

"I am coming my love." She whispered before she burrowed through the concrete and into the Earth itself racing along to her destination; the balance of the Earth began to unravel, for this creature was not meant to awaken so early and the Powers that Be were forced to do some heavy manipulations in order to prevent the total destruction of the very balance they sought to keep in check.

* * *

"Why are we in Paris?" Tara wondered. "Didn't you say the trouble lay in Japan?" She continued as we left the hotel.

"True." I returned. "But we've got to get one more ally first." I revealed glancing around the quiet street; we'd taken the taxi straight here once our plane landed, I had no idea how long it would take to find him.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Oz." I replied; Tara began to tremble then, but I quickly turned and pulled her into the alley now that we weren't being watched. "I know you haven't exactly been on good terms with him." I admitted slipping two of the emitters out as I talked; she watched uncertainly. "But I promise; if he get's all Grrry about you, he'll be very sorry." I added flicking the emitters on so my charges became active in their cassette modes.

"Well at least we have something in common now." She admitted in a bitter tone. "We've both lost Willow." I felt a pang of guilt at that, but pushed it aside; then I held up my cassette friends so she could see them.

"These are kind of my own creation; they're… Ah sentient holograms." I explained; she looked at them curiously, before glancing back at me.

"What are they going to do?" She wondered not questioning their current forms; I sighed as I eyed my allies.

"Find Oz… Do the leg work for us." I admitted. "Unfortunately it'd go a lot better if I had some of his DNA." I grumbled; Tara surprised me by pulling out a tiny pendant from her pocket, she eyed it wistfully.

"He gave this to Willow and she…" She choked up; I took it delicately and opened my eyes wide, though it was a sub-conscious move on my part and I failed to notice it.

"Initiating scan." I whispered feeling the strange urge to announce what I was doing; a remnant from my days locked into Voyagers' main computer perhaps, or maybe it had something to do with my merger with Teletran-One. I couldn't believe our luck; a small trace of his DNA still lingered, one tiny fingerprint from his pinky that hadn't been wiped clean. "Uploading now." I stated beaming the sample directly to the Decepticons.

"Not to be rude, but how can audio cassettes help?" She wondered skeptically; I grinned at her question and held my hand out at arm's length.

"Ravage… Laserbeak; transform, operation retrieval." I ordered in Soundwave's voice; I couldn't help it, whenever talking to them I enjoyed issuing orders like the cartoon. As one both Decepticons adopted their robotic guises; Tara gasped and took a step back as Ravage landed beside me, Laserbeak circled above us.

"Are… Are they d-dangerous?" She asked me; I shook my head with a smile.

"Nah; they couldn't hurt a fly unless I ordered it, I made absolutely certain they couldn't kill unless I overrode that program for rare emergencies." I explained petting Ravage on the head as if he were any other cat; Tara smiled weakly and reached out a hand to touch him, of course he probably felt like smooth metal to her.

"Nice… Ah… Kitty." She stammered; Ravage smiled as he tilted his head to look at me questioningly, I shook my head.

"You have my orders and the DNA." I stated; Laserbeak circled once more and squawked lightly before taking off, Ravage nodded silently slinking off then I turned back to Tara; she was still a little upset judging by her expression.

"I know it's probably not the same… What with me bein' a guy and all, but… Wanna go shopping?" I asked feeling obligated to at least try and cheer her up a little; the curse of my gentlemanly honor.

"I don't know." She returned cautiously; I stood and waited patiently for her to reach a decision, not pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. She seemed to sense that and smiled graciously; then she nodded. "O-ok, if y-you're sure." She finally consented.

"Tara I'm never a hundred percent sure of anything." I returned with a tiny white lie; Borg were most definitely sure of a lot of things, but I kept that to myself because I didn't want to come off as all-knowing, arrogant or a total prig. "But I think we both could use a change of wardrobe." I pointed out with a small smile.

"It won't be the s-same without Willow." She admitted with a sigh; I didn't know what to say at that, but Tara seemed to understand. "But you do raise a valid point." She added with a slight tilt of her head; so I led the way off to the nearest shops around, fortunately it wasn't that late so they weren't all closed.

* * *

She unleashed a great wave of rotted detritus; the dead things of the Earth swarmed the forgotten temple, her defenders were skewered upon flying branches three quarters of an inch thick. Soon none remained to stop her; the ornately crafted stone coffin was shattered by the Earth she commanded, he erupted from his captivity at long last. Her love arose on a pillar of air; his body resembled the rancid remains of dead men and women, rotted bones and black flesh forming his own corporeal presence. Yellowed and rotted were his teeth; his hair a scraggly mat of white and grey resting upon his brow. His eyes; twin pools of black, no pupil, no iris, this then was the second of the beasts and her great love; she kissed him passionately upon their embrace.

"Spyre my love." He greeted; his voice a bare whisper, she smiled coyly at him.

"Triage my mate… It has been too long." She returned her voice sounding like the rustle of leaves in the fall, crackling and almost beautiful in comparison.

"I sense my brother… He is near." Triage stated his head snapping to the left as the inexorable pull was felt and he closed his eyes breathing in deeply, she smiled.

"Then we shall go to him." She stated taking to the air on her wings; Triage smiled and rose on a pillar of air, as one they took off for the third member of their party intent on liberating him.

* * *

"You're sure you can pull it off." Alain asked eyeing his hated watcher; or at least what some might consider his version of a watcher, of course he always thought of himself more as a teacher.

"Of course." He returned in a haughty sounding tone. "But she will have to make the decision ultimately herself." He added; Al nodded in understanding, with a brilliant flash he was gone and Al sat back with a contemplative expression. Laserbeak chose that moment to return; he squawked his report and the young looking man smiled with relief, Oz was found.

* * *

Tara was wary as we approached the one bedroom flat; or did they still call it an apartment here? I couldn't blame her; when they first met Oz hadn't exactly proved the most altogether guy, up there; I knocked on the door movement could be heard inside and I turned back to Tara.

"Relax; he's probably much better." I tried to assuage her fears; she shot me a weak smile.

"Yeah?" A voice asked as the door partially opened; Oz didn't let it show, but he was probably surprised. "Tara?" He wondered eyeing the woman confusedly; then his eyes fell on me, I smiled in way of greeting ignoring his outlandish looking blue hair color.

"Name's Al." I introduced holding out my hand. "Don't have much time to explain I'm afraid… Big problem in Japan, needs particular warriors and; well we're it." I stated as fast as I could while we shook hands; Oz eyed me strangely, and then turned to Tara.

"Serious huh?" He asked; she nodded. "Slayer can't handle it." He surmised turning to me; I grimaced a little at that, more then likely she was busy with Dark Willow right this minute.

"She's kind of got her own problems right now." I returned feeling slightly queasy for keeping the truth from Tara about her so called Willowy one.

"Ok; I'll just grab a few things." He returned; I turned slightly to Tara.

"Can you; ah, fill him in… I've got to make a few arrangements." I requested; Tara eyed me with trepidation, Oz regarded the both of us sensing something amiss.

"If he won't mind." She finally relented; Oz didn't betray any emotion as he held the door open for her, once she was gone inside I pulled out Rumble.

"Operation surveillance." I whispered; the Decepticon transformed instantly standing eye to eye with me, well almost.

"What's up boss?" He asked.

"I've already sent Laserbeak ahead; find Ravage and meet him in Japan, I need you three to scout out the area for possible trouble on an Omnibus level." I informed; wordlessly Rumble took off, I let out a sigh… Now for those plane tickets.

* * *

Tara was quiet while Oz was in his bedroom; he didn't seem all that bad, maybe all that time away had changed him allowed him to finally get total control over the Wolf inside of him.

"What's the deal with Al?" He asked; Tara jumped a little at his voice, she just wished she could be at home with Willow rather then stuck on this crazy mission with a guy she was totally afraid of and a guy that seemed to be more then capable of pulling it off without her.

"Omniversal traveler." She supplied trusting Oz wouldn't want too many big details; he popped his head in briefly with hmmming noise and quirked an eyebrow. "He was sent here to deal with some unfinished business… A-And then Whistler sort of i-intervened." She elaborated; Oz took it all in gave a little nod and vanished resuming his packing.

"How's the gang?" He asked; Tara didn't know how to answer that, a part of her couldn't even think straight where it concerned her old life.

"F-fine I g-guess." She replied fidgeting a little; Oz knew she was nervous and he couldn't blame her, as he came out with a suitcase he slowly approached her.

"Listen; I know when we last met I kind of… Attacked you." He began choosing to not mince words. "But I'm ok now; total control and everything, I would never hurt anyone who made Willow happy anymore." He stated in assurance; Tara took those words in and offered a half-smile, but then she just broke down completely.

"B-but; I c-can't anymore…" She began before collapsing into a fit of sobs; Oz had no idea how to handle this, he didn't understand or know what had gone down back in Sunnydale. He hadn't been following with the gang; he hardly even e-mailed Xander anymore, he had always meant to stay in touch, but something always seemed to happen to make him forget.

"Of course you can." He countered in his usual calm manner. "I saw the two of you… You were so in love." He pointed out; Tara shook her head.

"I-I-I know, b-but I d-d-died!" Tara blubbered out. "W-Whistler m-m-made Al b-b-bring me back." She revealed; Oz felt a stab of cold, like ice water ripping through his veins. He knew something about magic and resurrecting the dead was not… No strike that; never good. "N-n-never again… N-n-never be wh-whit her ag-again." She muttered; that's when the door opened and Al entered, Oz felt the urge to tear out his heart for denying Willow her happiness, the wolf in him considered them all still his pack and that meant he protected them no matter what, even if only in memory.

"Life is never easy Tara." He stated in a surprisingly gentle tone. "Fate is cruel… I should know; I started out a pitiful mortal on my travels remember, I was dealt many a harsh lesson." He added in an almost bitter tone of regret. "I broke the Prime Directive when I used the Cordrazine on you, but I had no choice; Whistler told me your soul would remain forever trapped in your body until I did it. The thing of it is Federation science can only go so far; if I didn't do it eventually it wouldn't have worked because there was no way to cryogenically freeze you to prevent cellular decay." He paused realizing that he was babbling now and took a moment to clear his throat while glancing down at his feet. "If I didn't do it; your very soul would have most likely been lost trapped for all eternity in the decayed shell that was your body, the so called PTB aren't exactly known for changing their minds after all." He finished a little lamely; Oz said nothing, but clearly there was a hell of a lot more to this man then what Tara had offered. Tara's sobs slowed as he spoke and finished altogether soon after he stopped speaking; she looked shocked and also sympathetic towards him.

"I never… Wh-why didn't you t-tell me that sooner?" She wondered; the young man sighed.

"I wanted to spare you that knowledge." He admitted; he seemed to shrink in on himself even more. "Tara… Could you ever forgive me for what I have done?" He whispered sounding as though a desperate child; Tara surprised by this odd request looked between the two men uncertainly.

"I… N-n-never blamed you in the f-f-first place." She finally returned; Al snapped his head up at that and all the guilt he'd been carrying seemed to finally vanish.

"Thank you." He stated gratefully. "And believe me; if it's the last thing I do, I will find a way to make it up to you." He vowed the steely conviction of his tone startling both occupants; he shrugged and shot them both a goofy smile. "What can I say; I'm overprotective towards my friends." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ah." Oz remarked as the three of them left and he locked the door. "Federation huh?" He asked; Al seemed to lose his good cheer, but Oz didn't pressure him for answers, instead all he said was. "Cool."

"I'm really your friend?" Tara asked on the ride down in the elevator; the young man shrugged.

"What can I say; I have this thing about picking up lost souls and making them feel better or in the least making up for the way I hurt them." He revealed with a sheepish grin. "Spider-Girl, Circuit Breaker, the Misfits well most of them at any rate, a host of Starlight Girls, a Jedi Master, the Earth nine hundred and twenty-nine counterpart of a girl I used to know in high school." He rattled off ticking each name on his fingers; now both of them were eyeing him curiously or bemusedly. "Er." He fidgeted.

"Beyond cool." Oz stated; Tara smiled broadly at this man's gesture, a shame he was a man though; she shouldn't even be thinking about dating so soon after finding out the horrible truth, but still.

"_I wonder what he'd look like if he was a woman?_" She thought as the young main hailed a cab.

* * *

The Decepticon Condor watched as the twin creatures overran a great palace near the sea; with strange unearthly powers and unnatural swiftness. Without warning Rumble appeared beside him; Ravage on his back, he arrived in time to witness the rise of a third creature composed of flame and ash.

"Whoa; I think we just found the slag goin' down." Rumble stated turning to Laserbeak who squawked at him. "Yeah; better tail'em, sooner or later they'll run into the boss." He agreed as the three creatures began to make their way inland; the Decepticons easily followed making sure to go unseen, it was definitely looking more and more like their so called boss was going to be in a world of trouble soon.

* * *

When I led the duo off the plane hours later I expected there to be something; perhaps even Whistler or some other sign, to tell me what we had to do. However I did not expect there to be an elder woman obviously getting on in years; who grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me towards the exit.

"Hey; what's the big idea?" I demanded trying to pull free of her grip; it wasn't going to be that easy.

"No time, no time." She returned; of course, always someone more in the know then yourself when dealing with such matters.

"Uh; Al, who's this?" Tara asked catching up to us with both our luggage; Oz silently followed.

"No clue, but she seems to have been expecting us." I replied as the old woman dragged me outside and towards a small red car; a burly looking young man opened the door for her.

"Quickly, quickly; they have already awoken." She urged the reluctant Tara; Oz slid in first, Tara followed and the young man got in the drivers seat.

"Who is they?" I asked; then I realized the complete wrongness of that sentence. "Er; I mean are they?" I corrected; this woman had indeed managed to get under my skin in a way.

"Explanations can wait, we must first reach the sanctity of the Dojo." She returned as our car drove off into the city of Tokyo; I sighed, this was going to be a long day, and it was practically dinner time now.

"Who are you?" Tara asked politely asking the one question I hadn't even thought to ask myself.

"I am Masuko Chika; Sensei and Master of the Light Dojo." The woman replied.

"Light Dojo?" I repeated breaking out in a wide grin. "Get the feeling we just entered an anime?" I whispered to Oz who shook his head.

"The Light Dojo has existed for many centuries; we are the guardians of Japan, we do what the Slayer can not." She revealed; this got our attention.

"You know of the Slayer?" Tara asked awestricken; the woman nodded.

"Hush now; it is safer to speak when we arrive." She cautioned; I let out another sigh and turned to look out the window, after all I hadn't been to Tokyo before.

* * *

"You are certain you can sense him?" Triage demanded of his brother once more; the creature whose body was made up of fire and ash, looking as though fiery magma once it has begun to cool, nodded.

"I was always closer to father than you, dear brother." He returned; Spyre smiled as she kissed her love.

"Then let us free him, and then all of Japan will fall; or worship us." She conceded with a wicked smirk; all three quickly resumed their journey still unaware of the three who followed after them, three who worked with machine-like precision to guarantee that they would be ready when these beasts struck at their intended destination.

* * *

The Light Dojo looked quite impressive for something so common a name; the main training grounds were surrounded by high walls, it was only when we passed inside that I realized people on the street paid it no mind. This led me to believe that not all could see it; as though warded from sight of the outside world, as evidenced by the untouched soil within and the almost pristine agelessness all around.

"Cool." Oz remarked; being around that guy really wasn't what I thought it'd be, he had a habit of creeping me out with his less then vocal attitude.

"Oh m-my." Tara exclaimed looking up at the timeless wonders before her; I had to admit, I shared their feelings this was my first time looking at something that seemed straight out of feudal Japan.

"Come; now we can talk." Masuko Chika-Sama spoke beckoning us into what appeared to be an ordinary looking home; I lingered outside wondering if my surveillance team was nearby, but I could not detect their signals. I bowed respectively to the Sensei as I entered her home and moved to sit beside Tara and Oz; she didn't let it show, but I could tell she was pleased with my display of honorable greetings.

"Do you know why we are here?" I wondered; the woman nodded and poured four cups of tea, Tara took hers, Oz chose to wait. I declined; she eyed me briefly as if searching, when she appeared satisfied she addressed my question.

"Before the race of man; before the demons that once walked the Earth, there were the spirits." She began painting a very vivid picture with her words. "Creatures of purity and wisdom; some say it was they who created the demons, others that they became the dark things that haunt our nightmares. But what is known is that they were quite powerful." She revealed; her words weaving such an intricate spell that I found myself lost amongst them. "Our order has guarded a terrible secret from all concerned; even the so called Watchers' council, when mankind first appeared after the demons vanished some spirits returned." She stated; once again I was reminded of a Japanese Anime. "Twisted by darkness and shackled with mortal bodies; they used their powers to enslave the Asian countries. Until the founders of our order discovered the secret to trapping them; for none had the power to kill them outright, and their bodies did not age as we do." She explained.

"Mortal; though aging far slower than man." I surmised briefly looking at my own hands; Masuko Chika nodded seeming to sense my inner demon.

"Before the last of the spirits were imprisoned he claimed that one day he would return, and that day is today." She stated; Tara dropped her cup in surprised fear.

"B-b-but why… H-h-how can we h-h-help?" She wondered; Masuko smiled as she passed me a photograph, something in her eyes the way she was looking at me felt wrong.

"A messenger came to the founders of our order; she told us that one day four would be chosen who could defeat these ancient spirits, you three were sent to find her." She indicated the photograph in my hand. "Mei Lin is her name; she is the key." She stated; I looked at the image, it was a young Chinese woman of nineteen. With black hair and a seemingly ethereal beauty; she appeared to be talking with another young woman of mixed ancestry.

"Thank you Chika-Sama." I told the woman with a brief bow before I began to secretly reach for my sword; Oz suddenly stiffened as he too finally caught on to the subtle gestures and hints the old Sensei was throwing, or maybe his enhanced senses could smell the trouble.

"Trouble." He warned moments before three creatures burst in; I could not begin to describe what I saw, they appeared to be composed of the very elements themselves. Pocketing the photo I leapt across the table and brought my sword to bare; the creature of rotted flesh seemed to smirk as he removed a wicked curved blade of bone from nowhere. I charged; it was only good fortune that my first blow didn't shatter my blade, this thing slammed me aside sending my sword clattering to the ground.

"The last defenders." The beast of fire spoke; his voice sounding like the crackling of embers.

"You shall not claim victory." Masuko proclaimed adopting a combative pose; the creature of Earth laughed a twisted perversion of joy, she fluttered over to the ancient defender on wings that closely resembled decaying leaves.

"Such spirit; your students felt the same, they soon learned otherwise." She mocked before thrusting her hand into the woman's chest in such a sudden and swift move that the elder had no time to block it; the light faded from her eyes as blood spurted from the wound.

"That Anime comparison seems most apt." Oz called taking a defensive stance before Tara; I growled and with a thought my blade appeared in my hand once more, driving it into the unsuspecting creature of decay before me. He bellowed in pain; unfortunately he did not bleed, bashing me into the table I felt the wood drive into my back.  
I let out a cry of pain; suddenly the fire beast appeared before me, clutching a hilt of pure dense smoke. His flame sword drove into my hand lobbing it off; this caused Tara to scream, the Earth bitch approached her with a wicked smile. That's when the laser beams pierced her wings and she crashed to the floor in obvious pain; Laserbeak swooped in and grabbed Tara by the shoulders lifting her out of harms way.

"Sorry we're late boss." Rumble called. "We didn't know the place was here." He added hefting me off the floor; Oz was completely at a loss, while the three spirits were frozen on the spot dumbfounded.

"No big… R-r-retreat now." I ordered; Rumble nodded while Laserbeak took off with Tara, Ravage approached Oz and indicated the man should climb on. Wisely deciding to ask questions later Oz complied; Ravage ran off and Rumble paused to reclaim my lost limb, he took off as I slipped into emergency stasis.

* * *

"They're getting away!" Spyre cursed; Triage and Talon snapping from their stupor.

"It doesn't matter." Talon countered. "He is here; and once he is free we shall deal with them." He stated smiling darkly; Triage said nothing as he eyed the Light Dojo's now dead Sensei. He smiled even as his wounds began to heal; for with his power none could ever kill him, Spyre winced as she climbed back to her feet.

"Next time… They will suffer." She vowed with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Buffy was not happy; she glared daggers at the Vamp nest she had recently dusted, or at least the remains of said nest three tonight alone and she still didn't have the answers she sought. Willow and the others didn't know; they couldn't know, if they did they'd be worse then she was at the moment and they'd probably get themselves killed trying to find Tara. Her body was missing; whoever took it was going to seriously pay as soon as she found out who it was, maybe it was time to start asking the right people, maybe it was time to ask Angel for help.

* * *

The Powers that Be never received visitors; at least those that weren't called by them personally, not even the Slayer line had received that honor in countless centuries and yet for a being as powerful as Q it didn't matter. He appeared with his usual flair; except this time he wasn't dressed in any Starfleet uniform, in fact his true physical form defied description, and the Powers that Be as they preferred weren't very thrilled to see him.

"Ah; greetings fellow omnipotent ones, shall we discuss the matter at hand?" He asked; the Powers frowned, but Q's irascible nature would not be deterred and had he a human visage he would have smiled, possibly even rubbed his hands together expectantly as he laid the deal on the table, so to speak.

To Be Concluded

**Interlude**

Amy giggled as she dangled her tail in reach of the baby; little Theresa cooed and grabbed it laughing bubbly and Amy giggled loudly, playing with babies was fun did her Daddy ever get to play with her? No; he'd only had a few minutes with baby her, how sad for him.

"She really likes you." A tired Jerrica announced; Amy beamed proudly and then frowned as she saw how tired everybody was.

"I wish I could shut my ears off like you." Ashley complained reaching for the box of Fruit Loops; Amy sighed and looked to Synergy for help, but her Aunt merely shrugged and smiled.

"Well it's not my fault; I bet it's a natural trait of my species augmented by the nanoprobes." She retorted turning back to entertain Theresa; unfortunately the tiny girl started crying again and Jerrica came to scoop her in her arms.

"Hungry again?" Terri complained with a yawn.

"Babies need lots of nourishment." Krissie pointed out; Rio snorted in his sleep and the girls all giggled, Amy felt a tiny tingling in her horns and she quickly hopped to her feet.

"Training time with Mister Xavier; you should all take a nap." She urged the Starlight Girls before rushing out of the kitchen to find a peaceful place to begin learning more control over her psychic abilities, Professor Xavier wasn't Catarian, but he was a great teacher.

* * *

Amy reached out her mental feelers and felt the semi-familiar mind of Professor Charles Xavier; even though he'd expected her he could barely sense her, she was becoming very good at hiding her presence.

"_You are starting to excel at hiding your presence._" He complimented; Amy giggled and reached out for Jean who was nearby.

"_Hi._" She greeted telepathically; Jean smiled.

"_That's good Amy; you're starting to contain your emotions._" She congratulated. "_Now try and contact Scott."_ She encouraged; Amy nodded internally and sent her feelers out yet again in a wider pattern, mastering the natural abilities of the Catarian species was something she just had to do.

"_I am still uncertain as to why you requested this Amy; you appear to be making remarkable progress on your own with the exercises I gave you._" Xavier remarked; Amy sighed explaining this wasn't easy, but she'd try.

"_When my Couriach or Matriarch used their powers they could open links without causing Daddy to sense them at all, he really had no clue half the time they were listening in to his thoughts._" She revealed. _"They were doing it to better understand humans and humanity; to their way of thinking Daddy was a little strange, because he acted more like a Mommy then a Daddy in Catarian society. I want to be able to do that too, but I can't ask them for help because I don't want to ask Q to bring me there for a visit or them here… I want to be independent and surprise my Daddy._" She frowned mentally and then she heard Scott talking to Jean.

"_No; I still haven't felt any other thoughts besides yours._" He was saying; Amy giggled happily and mentally hugged Scott taking the X-Man by surprise.

"_I did it; I did it!_" She exclaimed before suddenly remembering to dampen her emotions. "_Whoops, sorry._" She apologized; Xavier, Jean and Scott all smiled as they felt the pure innocent joy of a child.

"_Well, now I felt something._" Scott teased.

"_Amy lets' try tighter control together._" Xavier suggested; Amy nodded and cleared her mind of all distractions as the Professor had been teaching her, it wasn't easy to be so disciplined all the time the child she was conflicted regularly with the Borg she had become.

"_I'm ready._" She said after mastering her emotions and bottling them up so as not to short out the X-Mens' minds with emotional overload; her challenge was to keep in contact while doing these exercises, she wanted to show her Daddy how much she could learn while they were separated so he'd be proud of her and know that she didn't blame him for their current predicament.

* * *

Mega Zarak bowed to Unicron; it was strange to see the Great God with such a short stature compared to himself, but with his current planetary form destroyed this tank body was what he had to work with, as usual the Decepticon did not know just which version of the multitude in existence he was speaking to.

"Report." Unicron ordered; Mega Zarak nodded.

"The Universe Conflict is going well; Nemesis Prime has just returned from Eternia and has the Dark Matrix." He informed; Unicron smiled evilly, his long term plans had gone exactly as he'd hoped. "Apparently the human has proven more useful then I would have thought." The Decepticon remarked; Unicrons' optics narrowed and he glared dangerously up at his pawn.

"Do not question what you can not possibly comprehend Mega Zarak; my reasons for my continued interest in the human are as always my own." The Dark God stated; Mega Zarak inclined his head in a show of apology.

"I did not mean to question you my liege, but you must admit you have seemed to be totally obsessed with Primus's former human avatar." He pointed out; Unicron smirked and turned back to the Multiversal viewing windows, numerous wars were currently being fought and Chaos fueled his restoration.

"Simply a matter of pride Mega Zarak, simply a matter of pride." He returned beginning his next plan; choosing one of the portals he left the limbo-like realm they were in and joined the Decepticons of Cybertron Five Thousand Eighty-Six and their war, Mega Zarak sighed and returned to waiting for his moment of destiny. And beyond the stars a young man in emergency stasis awaiting restoration of his lost limb remained unawares of his future part to play in the final reclamation of the Dark Matrix on distant planet Eternia, for after all as a certain wild eyed scientist once said… No man should know too much about his own future.

To Be Continued…

**Well there you have it; I hope I haven't confused you too much with this last bit and I do apologize if my grasp of Japanese naming was off I did try the best with my research, but alas I am still a novice when it comes to such things and so if I offended I meant no offense and deeply apologize. Also if you are quite confused by the Unicron scene in this Interlude I trust that the Timeline I will be posting after this as Chapter Two will shed a few lights on some things. Well; please be kind read, review and if necessary flame to your hearts content if you're a big Buffy fan and hate what I did to Tara... Still I think it's one of the more original Ressurrect Tara from the Dead Scenarios out there.**


	2. Chapter 2 Comprehensive Timeline

**Chrysalis Timeline**

**Earth 929 Year 1992 April 13TH;** Alain Desrochers dates Jennifer McMahon for the first time, Unicron secretly employs an agent of Cobra-La to leave the book detailing Shadow Magic in Jennifers' school locker setting events in motion to ensure the arrival of Earth Primes' Alain Desrochers in the year 2003. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 1._

**Earth 929 Year 1994 May 27TH; **Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, their Associates, The Misfits and their Associates are mistakenly removed from Earth 929 by Saturnyne the Omniversal Majestrix due to outside interference from Merlyn. Roma chooses to use them for their mission to Earth 1302 in place of the Earth 656 counterparts intended to be used thus granting the assembled cast knowledge of the Omniverse for their future friendships surrounding a young man they currently have no knowledge on.  
Roughly five months later possibly; Unicron ensures that Kang the Conqueror will mistakenly apprehend all those living in Starlight Mansion thus ensuring that the Starlight Girls will also be aware of the Omniverse, the reason for this is still uncertain, but Primus has speculated that the Dark God wished to manipulate Alain's future ties with the Starlight Girls to unspecific ends. _Source Flashback: Crisis on Earth 929 Final Chaos and Unwritten Prelude to Crisis: Kang & The Starlight Girls._

**Earth Prime Year 1995 September 6TH; **Reanne McMahon previous Chosen of God loses the full power of her bloodline and begins to pay great attention to her daughters' boyfriends seeking the next Chosen. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 1997 August 10TH; **Jennifer and Alain finally become Talia and Darkholme beginning the process of harvesting Chaos energies in small amounts so as not to be noticed by Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange, several classmates of the duo most notably Christine Delisle, Candace Berard, Pamela Noel and Nicole Desroches (No relation) disappear. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma at last discerns the presence of total Chaos brewing on Earth 929 and sends Spider-Girl of Earth 107 to ferret out the source of the growing Chaotic forces threatening to destabilize the Omniversal balance. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 2 and 3._

**Earth Prime Year 2000 June 20TH; **Alain Desrochers Graduates High School and is faced with a lonely future as he knows nothing of what is expected of him, Reanne begins to despair as the Demons collect more souls to break the Gates of Hell open wide. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Earth 929 Year 2002 July 4TH; **Spider-Girl is enslaved by Shadow King under orders of Darkholme, Wheeljack begins plans to build the Infinity Engine, unseen by all Unicron is pleased at the progress of his pawns. Talia briefly faces the Ghost Rider revealing her presence and her plans indirectly to Mephistopheles, Blade the Vampire Hunter encounters Darkholme during a raid on a nest, and a Pocket Dimension is accidentally destroyed resulting in the unleashing of the Shadow Warg from their long ago banishment, Talia begins to tame them as pets. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 4 and 5 and 6._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH Give or Take; **Alain telephones Jennifer; God ensures the call will be disappointing; the Omniverse becomes common knowledge to Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Starlight Citadel Timeline Uncertain; **Roma enlists the aid of Arachnia AKA Gwen Stacy from Earth 3062; the choice of heroes reflecting ties to Spider-Man is due to manipulations in the Starlight Citadels' systems by Merlyn, Roma's father. Reasons unknown. _Source: Unwritten Talia & Darkholme Issue 6 Epilogue._

**Earth Designation Unrevealed Timeline Unspecified; **Alain Desrochers encounters Xena forcibly, God causes amnesia to ensure her champion shall take his training seriously, Unicron begins actively observing events from afar as his manipulations begin to take hold of the human.  
Taking the name Alumni; Alain journeys with the Warrior Princess and the Battling Bard and begins learning the proper use of the sword, he begins to bulk up and tone his body eliminating the fat. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 January 3RD; **Arachnia is captured by Talia and Darkholme becoming a sexual plaything for the duo replacing the most likely deceased former missing classmates; Wheeljack perfects the Infinity Engine and begins testing, Time Travelers from a future date and time inadvertently arrive in undocumented encounter between the Fantastic Four and a team claiming to be Salvation, they are led by a woman of unspecified origins and trick Johnny Storm Alias The Human Torch into returning with them to the future. _Source: Unwritten Salvation Issue Numbers Unknown; The Human Torch Saga and Talia & Darkholme Issue Number 7._

**Abbreviation Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Ares and Hera take a vested interest in Alumni; Ares uses a special poison to make communication possible, due to fragmented memories Alumni continues to train uncertain of his origins, but needing the skills to survive Hera convinces Hercules that Alumni is a dangerous threat; other players also become involved as the Heroes are gathered to protect the young man and facilitate his training all engineered by Zeus of course. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part One._

**Coruscant 177 Roughly 15 000 Years before the Foundation of the First Galactic Republic; **Jedi Knight Sarill Contrelle journeying to the planet Mustafar as part of her Jedi Trials is reborn upon ascending to the rank of Jedi Master, an unknown female party giving the name Quinlee is responsible for her newfound immortality, the Force reveals all to Master Sarill. _Source: Unwritten Star Wars Tales of the Jedi Order Story._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 February 23RD; **Techrat is approached by Predacon warrior Waspinator in disguise; Darkholme begins capturing his villainous pawns in preparation of the big push, Mephistopheles appears to the current Ghost Rider warning of dire portent and enlists his services to claim the Eye of Agamotto, the attempt fails though it does force Stephen Strange off of Earth 929 for the remainder of the year leaving a doppelganger under the control of Mephistopheles in his place. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Ghost Rider Prelude to Crisis and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Chronicles of Waspinator the Twenty-First Century._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni spends time in Athens undergoing intense physical training; Autolycus gets him in trouble with a tribe of Centaurs, but Xena manages to get him out. Unicron is well pleased at the progress of Alumni; fully aware what is to come he begins preparations to start the human on his path to the second unseen Destiny linking Alain to Cybertron forevermore, Past, Present and Future. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 0 Alumni & Autolycus Vs. The Centaurs._

**Coruscant 177 18 Years before Star Wars The Phantom Menace; **Master Contrelle emerges from the planet Mustafar and engages battle with a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious on the planet of Naboo, her attempt to prevent the fall of the Jedi Order fails, she flees into hiding and awaits the time of the Clone Wars vanishing seemingly from existence on the planet Dagobah. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue Number 1 Jedi Vs. Sith._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni journeys with Xena and experiences numerous adventures alongside his two mentors; during the Hind incident Alumni and Velasca are both kidnapped by Tarantulas acting under orders from Unicron, Unicron implants the spark that will become Tarantulas 929 within the flesh body of Alumni, forcibly usurping the young mans' true destiny and sub-planting it with that of a more favorable and necessary fate. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Prologue to Twisted._

**Faerûn 09 Timeline Uncertain; **Alumni, Velasca and a misplaced Kender spirit by the name of Tasslehoff Burrfoot fail in their quest to lay claim to the Dark Matrix from Cybertron 118 from the hands of the Drow of Menzoberranzan. Alumni's altered personality is forgotten and he is returned to Xena's Earth dismissing his stray memories as a trick of the Gods; within the spark of Tarantulas 929 begins to plot recapturing the flesh form of Alumni to continue his service to a being he has forgotten, obviously Unicron. _Source: Twisted._

**Earth Prime Hell Dimension; **Lucifer begins to prepare the power to breach Hells' Gates and conquer humanity along with the Earth; Time on Earth is no longer in motion however Time in Hell continues to beat faster towards the fated release of all Demonkin, The Secretary chooses to leave these scenes of darkness unseen to those regarding the chronicled history of Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers of Earth Prime. _Source: Off-Screen Event Never Written._

**Xena's Earth Timeline Still Unspecified; **Alumni travels with Xena further the Ambrosia stolen from Callisto still hidden; he encounters Diana the Pagan Goddess and faces a tribe of Uruk-Hai; led by Damocles, the origins of the Uruk are unknown, Alain becomes Justice for the first time. Suffering a mortal wound he ingests the Ambrosia; the cultivating Spark of Tarantulas 929 uses this chance to resume control of the body assuming Godhood and proclaiming himself God of Chaos, due to fragmented memories Alumni does not recall anything of his mission to Faerûn. Instead he proceeds to wipe out whole villages of innocent souls while Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus, Hercules and Joxer meet Toley one of Gods special guides; believing Alain's soul to have fragmented into two separate souls due to his amnesia and the fact that Unicron has hidden his machinations thoroughly from the eyes of God and Primus Toley sends his friends into his astral plane to save Alumni/Alain from death.  
In the end Tarantulas 929 is forcibly rejected from Alain's body taking on briefly a corporeal flesh form that is swiftly terminated by Toley's mate; thus Alain is saved and begins to learn more about his First Destiny. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess; Of Gods and Women, Part Two and Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos._

**Earth 929 Timeframe Unclear; **Unicron reclaims the spark that was Alumni who still has no recollection of the events surrounding its' origins; in fact it still believes itself to be a mortal soul and possesses a human appearance. Agreeing to Unicrons' false assurances Alumni the Spark is reformatted completely and finally turned into the Cybertronian Life Form destined to be; Tarantulas 929, though Tarantulas's memories have been altered so that all vestiges of his past life as a human are erased he completely understands that he has Unique Origins from those of Cybertronian Descent. _Source: Xena Warrior Princess & Hercules The Legendary Journeys; God of Chaos Epilogue._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Possibly 49504.3; **Having completed his training on Xena's Earth Alain is sent to the 24TH century and Q; first he must understand the nuances of the technology and survive the harsh wilds of the Delta Quadrant aboard the Starship Voyager, friendships are forged with Megan and Jenny Delaney and Ensign Samantha Wildman. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 March 15TH; **Darkholme and Talia continue unseen manipulations; Wheeljack and Optimus Prime place the Infinity Engine under SHIELD protection in secret and use deception and subterfuge to prevent the Decepticons from initially discovering the engines' absence, Cobra forces resurrect Serpentor from his death-like stasis and events begin to interconnect due to the presence of the Chaos Bringer. The Power Infinity Gem becomes the property of Reed Richards for a brief time, with it he discovers the Autobots' Infinity Engine has ties to the Infinity Gems though neither seems logically possible considering the origins of the Gems and Engine. _Source: The Transformers Issue Number 85 To Harness Infinity and Crisis on Earth 929 Reed Richards; Prelude to War._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 50384.2; **Alain meets Q for the first time; he begins to find his place on Voyager, Q takes on a new identity as Hunis the Trickster and creates the belief in the Draconian race that Al is Sithicus the Destroyer. The Borg become aware of Al's presence on Voyager during the Species 8472 incident and begin preparations for assimilation. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Learning Curve; A New Frontier and Possibly Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._

**Coruscant 177 Approximately 13-15 Years After Events of A New Hope; **Sensing the arrival of Alain is imminent Master Contrelle leaves Mustafar and Discovers Callista on the planet Naboo where she battled Sidious all those long years ago, she begins to re-open the woman fully in the Force. _Source: Unwritten Tales of Suspense Issue 2 Tales of the Jedi._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Approximately 51268.4; **The Borg capture Alain and forcibly assimilate him, the process goes awry through unseen developments; some such as Alain himself believe that Q influenced the Assimilation process and as usual the Omnipotent One decides not to correct that assumption taking perverse pleasure in the blame. In truth; due to the fact that the Spider Drone Tarantulas forcibly inserted into Alain back during the whole Twisted affair the Nanoprobes themselves become conflicted as two separate and alien sets of programming intersect and combine on a sub-molecular level re-writing the young human as Unicron intended into a Technorganic Life Form of unique abilities though still possessing the characteristics of the Borg and not the Cybertronians.  
After escaping Alain and the Voyager crew must come to grips with what has happened to him; life becomes further complicated when the Draconians arrive forcing Al to act and tap once again into the powers of Justice reawakening his memories of said power.  
**Stardate 52081.2; **Q frees Omnibus, Callopias and Serenity from incarceration; his Padawan will soon encounter a real Demon and begin to put the pieces of the puzzle that is his life together. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Assimilation; Enemy at the Gates._ **Author's Notes: So as not to confuse you I will pause here to explain further the entire Assimilation Process I have recently re-created and re-envisioned to further draw ties between Alain and Cybertron. As you have already read Alain as Alumni encountered the Tarantulas of a different reality in Twisted and in order for Alumni to control Velasca this Tarantulas placed a Spider Drone within both of them. At the end of said story Velasca puked up the Spider Drone in a liquid state as she was forcibly bound to the Kender Tasslehoff Burrfoot, but the fate of Alain's Spider Drone was never revealed… This got the Wheels in my head to turning; at one point I had decided that Q really had mucked around with the Assimilation creating the other powers and as you can see whenever we bring that up in the main body of work Q and even his son q constantly play up this fact though in truth Q being a well known master of lies never actually did anything except to awaken the latent Mutant Gene in Alain a dormant Gene that all Earth Prime residents possess unknowingly.  
****The other power, powers I should say; originate from the Assimilation of the Spider Drone; Alain's ability to manipulate and created hard light holograms for brief moments in time is a remnant of the Spider Drones' own onboard holographic communications system, the ability to harness Gravity and to a lesser though extremely finite extent the Magnetic Spectrum is a remnant of the Spider Drones' repulsor field generator, which allows certain advanced Spider Drones the ability to levitate and fly defying gravity as it were, as well as the Spider Drone's magnetic grapplers, which Tarantulas has used in the past and is my interpretation of the little claw-like appendages sometimes seen in the Beast Wars cartoon, I mean they can pick up the pieces of Tarantulas when he gets' blown to smithereens, but some of those pieces looked a little awkward and even impossible to grasp, so I figured the claws must have added magnetic grapplers to facilitate picking up awkward, larger or even smaller pieces. This also explains why Alain's and Amy's Nanoprobes resemble eight-legged arachnids and possess a sort of semi-consciousness of their own at times; since the Spider Drones are Tarantulas' version of Smart Tools or AI units, which assist him in his laboratory experiments and the like it would make sense that at times they would assume control of certain bodily functions for unspecified purposes caused perhaps by mutated or aberrant behavioral programming as a result of the assimilation. The reason why I explain this all to you here dear reader is to facilitate the explanation and also I have no intention of revealing this truth to the characters in the story in any way shape or form; it's the Author's decision after all, so my original intentions now have an underlining perhaps sinister origin concerning the abilities of Technorganic Borg and also ties Alain to Cybertron just that little bit more… Now back to the matter at hand.**

**Earth 929 Year 2003 May 27TH; **Darkholme celebrates his twenty-first birthday and enjoys the fruits of his labors, namely Jennifer and Gwen; Cobra sets in motion project B.A.T Upgrade and sets their sights on acquiring the SHIELD Helicarrier. On Cybertron the war escalates as both Autobot and Decepticon begin deep space exploration for both Energon sources to replenish depleted supplies and lost colonies hoping to bolster their ranks with Cybertronians who had grown tired with the war and left, but are now desperately needed. Ultra Magnus makes contact with the Junkions of planet Junk and discovers faint traces of Cybertronian signatures from distant planet Nebulos; the Silver Surfer returns to being Galactus' Herald when Nova (**Frankie Raye**) is incarcerated on the Shi'ar home world for aiding Thanos in slaughtering eighty billion Kree survivors.  
Unicron begins preparations for the creation of Cyclonus and Scourge; it is also theorized that at this time the Universe Conflict of Cybertron 1300 was first conceived and possibly executed. Johnny Storm; missing for Five months in the Future, or a possible Future Timeline is at last returned by a mysterious young teenager with feline inspired characteristics, he says nothing of what he saw or did or even why he was gone so long. _Source: Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Cobra; Prelude to Crisis and The Transformers Issue Number 89-90 Plight of the Junkions and The Silver Surfer Issues Numbered Undecided; Heralds of Galactus and Crisis on Earth 929 Johnny Storm; Prelude to Crisis._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate 52143.6; **Alain discovers both Serenity and Callopias roughly around this time, Serenity the Goddess attempts to seduce him, Callopias the Demon grows eager to kill him and events rapidly spiral out of control including an incident on the Holodeck until roughly Stardate 53049.2 when Al slays Callopias in combat and begins a torrid affair with Serenity. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; Forbidden Fruit._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 10TH; **Chaos has clouded Earth 929 from Roma's sight almost completely; aware she requires a new champion to prevent its' destruction she begins scouring the Omniverse for the perfect hero, preferably a Counterpart to Alain Desrochers 929. Meanwhile Talia at last is fully eclipsed by Unicrons' influence as he takes a personal hand in the events he is manipulating and Megatron finally deduces that Prime has hidden the Infinity Engine amongst the humans of SHIELD. In the small kingdom of Wakanda home to Africa's premier super hero the Black Panther Waspinator, the Predacon from a future time joins forces with T-Challa, Ghost Rider and a repentant Juggernaut to prevent T-Challa's enemies from unearthing remains of the Maximal Transwarp Exploration Craft Axalon and using them against the African heroes kingdom; time seems almost to stand still as though awaiting the coming of Alain Prime. _Source: Unwritten The Transformers Issues Numbered 92-94 (Possibly) Infinity is a Long Time Coming and Chronicles of Waspinator; Waspinator & The Secret Defenders._

**Earth Alpha Quadrant 18 Stardate Unknown; **After several months possibly a year of recuperation following the battle with Callopias, Alain Desrochers meets Amy and winds up adopting her via assimilation to save her life; Amy Chelerise Desrochers changes Al's entire outlook on life. Revealing his secretly crafted Holo-Cons; sentient holographic Decepticons, Al and Voyager repel attacks by the Borg and experience a great many adventures.

**Stardate Approximately 54274.7; **Al is visited by Warren Meers of Earth Hellmouth 400 reminding him that the events of Shattered is rapidly approaching; Al takes Amy to Eternia and is in turn adopted by her family, it is believed by Historians of Al and those around him that Serenity was impregnated close to this Stardate as well. Once returned to Voyager events continue on until fated Stardate 549703.4 when Admiral Janeway of one possible future arrives and leads her younger self into the destined event resulting in Voyager at last coming home to the Alpha Quadrant. Transporting over to the Enterprise Alain gets' his house in order and faces Omnibus at last; the Demon Overlord almost kills him, but he succeeds in destroying the Demons' physical form. _Source: Star Trek Voyager; War Against the Collective and Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache._

**Starlight Citadel Time Unspecified; **Roma recruits Alain to aid in ending the Crisis on Earth 929; none of the players are ever told how long this Chaotic anomaly has been growing, Al devastated at being torn away from Amy agrees only after Roma promises to reunite them. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929; Of Spiders and Mutants._

**Omniversal Passageway Unknown Moment in Time; **Unicron prevents Omnibus' spiritual essence from following Al to enact revenge, the non-corporeal Demon Overlord begins his search for a realm capable of restoring his physical form and seems to be almost forgotten by the players involved. _Source: Star Trek The Next Generation; Home and Heartache Epilogue._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 June 23RD possibly July 5TH; **Al arrives on Earth 929 in Central Park Early Morning; he encounters Spider-Man in brief after tangling with Electro, and then is inadvertently assaulted by Professor Charles Xavier founder of the X-Men mistaken for Magneto. Under the assumed name Allan Pendragon Rutherford our intrepid hero begins his mission with the X-Men; a guest in their mansion, he is targeted by the Brotherhood under Darkholmes' control, rescues Spider-Girl by killing Shadow King, meets with Spider-Man again to help Spider-Girl, briefly encounters Lawyer Matt Murdoch and is stopped by the Brotherhood a second time along with Curt Connors AKA The Lizard before he can meet Doctor Strange. All on Earth 929 remain unaware that the current Doctor Strange is a facsimile and the real Stephen Strange is currently trapped in the Dark Dimension battling minions of Dormammu. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929 Of Spiders' and Mutants and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929 Doctor Strange Title Undecided._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Master Contrelle and Callista rescue Lusa from a Vornskyr attack as the Yuuzhan Vong invasion grows into a truly epic development, Chewbacca and Anakin Solo lose their lives during the mounting war. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order series of Novels/E-Novels and Tales of Suspense Issue Number 3 Vornskyr Attack._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Exact Date Undetermined; **Alain is targeted by the Red Skull and an army of B.A.Ts' stolen from Cobra under the influence of Darkholme; the X-Men, Avengers and others put a stop to the attack on Manhattan and Westchester, Al kills the Red Skull be beheading him with his Lightsaber. Invited to an evening affair by Tony Stark Al and Rogue begin to slowly discover their mutual attraction for one another is more then just hormones, Wilson Fisk, Norman Osborn and Peter Parker are notable characters of Earth 929 also present at the unveiling.  
Venom and Carnage both attack due to Darkholme once again influencing events; Al, Spider-Man and Iron-Man fend them off, days later a team of X-Men, Spider-Man and Spider-Girl face them on the Brooklyn Bridge. Venom flees after Cletus Kasady is killed and the Carnage symbiote captured, Cobra owes Al a debt due to events surrounding Red Skull; Al enlists their aid at this point in time in finding answers to this entire mess.  
Eric Raymond sells out Gabor Oil to the Decepticons as Misfits' Music closes due to Bankruptcy; Al leaves New York and winds up in Los Angeles at Starlight Mansion, Jerrica and the others take him in, during his stay he meets Ricochet, Vixen and Synergy three Maximals from the Axalon as it turns out. Kills Spectro, Spyglass and Viewfinder with help from Cyclops and Jean, begins actively interacting with the Autobots, thwarts a kidnapping attempt, brokers deals with Cobra, the Autobots and Q, visits with Amy, helps young Nancy Cates deal with her mutation and takes the next step in his relationship with Rogue.  
Following major events surrounding Cobra, GIJoe the Transformers and their God Primus the Crisis of Earth 929 begins to reach the boiling point; Darkholme is ousted after pitting the Brotherhood against the Sinister Six; meanwhile Unicron and Tarantulas take the souls of the humans Cletus Kasady, Serpentor and the Red Skull AKA Johann Schmidt and once purging all traces of their past lives has been accomplished, Unicron uses said souls all of whom were directly or indirectly killed in their mortal life by Al to reformat and create the sparks of the Predacons Cicadacon, Seaclamp and Ramhorn; destined to become the Tripredacus Council and a future thorn in Rutherfords' side. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Avengers' Assemble and Crisis on Earth 929: Rampage in NYC and Crisis on Earth 929: Sea of Turmoil and Crisis on Earth 929: Terror Approaches and Crisis on Earth 929: More Than Meets the Eye._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 1942; **Warren Meers; having been forgotten by all journeys to this point in time of Earth X-1007 after engineering the deaths of numerous heroes including Superman and Batman, his goal is to enslave an army of heroines to conquer the Omniverse, but in truth Q is manipulating him to create a future team of Super Villains to face off against Alain and a future team of Super Heroes the young man will lead in service of Roma called Salvation, Warren's first target for slave training is Wonder Woman at a time when she is young and inexperienced… Harbinger; a new Demonic threat is also born due to Warren's incompetence and the beginnings of a truly dangerous team of adversaries is set in motion. _Source: Untitled Primarily Adult Story featuring Wonder Woman and Warren AKA Zeus._

**Earth 929 Year 2003 Month of August leading possibly into September; **Alain faces a plethora of events and villains as the Final Chaos draws nigh, The Sinister Six, Cobra, Darkholme, the Decepticons, the Green Goblin and others become embroiled in the massive up-surgence of mounting Chaos until at last, after killing his Earth 929 counterpart and facing down a Decepticon threat of spectacular origins Al engages in battle with Talia… Many casualties occur, but in the end Chaos is averted and the Infinity Engine destroyed; forced to leave Rogue and Amy behind Al moves on to conclude his training and hopefully return to Earth Prime at last.  
Other events entangled within this time include a brief encounter between Spider-Man, Spider-Girl and the Green Goblin, a battle with the Decepticons involving the Dinobots, and the mystical confrontation between Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider, Dormammu, Mephistopheles and the Doctor Strange Doppelganger all within the Dark Dimension. The Fantastic Four are also believed to have been taken out of the game due to a development in the Negative Zone, but remains unconfirmed. _Source: Crisis on Earth 929: Final Chaos and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Spider-Girl Laugh of the Goblin and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Doctor Strange Untitled Tale and Unwritten Crisis on Earth 929: Coda._

**Coruscant 177 25-30 Years After A New Hope; **Al arrives on Mon Cal and briefly interacts with the Solos' and Skywalkers' before Master Contrelle, Callista and Lusa arrive to take him to Mustafar; whereupon he completes his training, masters Justice and… _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Perspective and Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 13TH; **Alain Albert-Joseph Desrochers returns home and begins remodeling his bedroom; Master Contrelle has accompanied him and the Force is no longer a part of her as she begins a new life on Earth Prime, in Hell Lucifer feels his presence, Jen and Christine talk briefly on the phone and Reanne prays for divine intervention. Meanwhile The Secretary has a special meeting with two individuals; Kal-El of a different Earth-Prime and Dawn Summers of Earth Hellmouth 75, the purpose of this meeting with Dawn Summers is never revealed. Other parties also briefly show interest in young Alain of Earth-Prime among them The Doctor, Daniel Jackson of SG-1 and Mxyzptlx. _Source: Star Wars The New Jedi Order: Potential and Interlude._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeframe Uncertain; **Omnibus's spiritual essence escapes the Omniverse passageways and begins to amass mystical energy to return; Alain is sent to aid the Slayer in stopping Omnibus once and for all, events must happen quickly for Earth Prime is soon to be in dire need of Alain its' Chosen Champion. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus._

**Earth Prime Year 2003 September 14TH; **Jennifer converses with Christine her best friend because of the phone call to Alain; q bears witness to this moment and amuses himself with the thought of the two coming together at last. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Meets Sithicus Interlude._

**Earth X-1007 Circa 2005;** Warren targets his next victims Kara Zor-El Alias Supergirl and Kara Zor-L Alias Power Girl to continue enslaving his army. _Source: Unwritten/Untitled Primary Adult Oriented Story Featuring Warren._

**Earth Hellmouth 36 Timeline Uncertain; **With Omnibus now destroyed completely and no longer a threat; Alain is approached by Whistler in order to assist the Powers that Be in restoring the Balance destroyed by Omnibus' unwitting presence on this version of Buffy's world. In order to accomplish this task; Alain must resurrect Tara McClay using Federation technology and drugs proven to work on others in the past and also recruit the long absent Scooby Oz the Reluctant Werewolf as it were to aid him in the city of Tokyo, Japan. It is revealed by the Sensei of the Light Dojo that ancient spirits once walked the Earth long ago; these spirits not destined to return until after the Slayer managed to defeat the First Evil and seal Sunnydale's Hellmouth manage to escape thanks to Omnibus and set into motion the rise once again of the Elementals.  
Al must convince a young Chinese girl by the name of Mei Lin that she is the Chosen One; destined to lead a team of four young women against the forces of the Spirits themselves, with the aid of Oz and Tara he must find a way to rewrite what Fate truly has in store for all. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances and Partially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Inherent Evil._

**Earth 929 Year 2004 April 28TH; **Amy Chelerise Rutherford holds a training session with Professor Charles Xavier in order to expand her telepathic skills. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**Limbo Timeline Uncertain: Possible Future Events Revealed; **The Dark God Unicron holds a brief conference with Mega Zarak discussing events not yet part of the official Timeline; Mega Zarak informs his Master that Nemesis Prime has managed to procure the Dark Matrix on Eternia thanks to the unwitting assistance of young Alain Desrochers. Unicron leaves to harness the powers of Chaos being unleashed during the Autobot/Decepticon Conflict on Cybertron 5089 in order to restore his Planetary Body while trapped in a smaller form; The Universe Conflict is mentioned in brief, the reasons for this upset in the Timeline are uncertain, but information regarding the events surrounding Alain on Eternia and dealing with Nemesis Prime are most definitely intended to be a Future event as of yet Unchronicled by The Secretary. It is possible Uatu the Watcher parted the veils of Time and Space in order to gain further understanding on the Chaos Bringers interest in the Young Man from Earth Prime. _Source: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Dark Alliances Interlude._

**More as Follows I trust this has helped straighten out every aspect of the Chrysalis story featuring Alain Desrochers; Anything that is Unwritten will take some time for me to get around to if I write them myself I may enlist the aid of fellow Fanfic Authors who know characters like Ghost Rider, The Silver Surer and all that way better then me.**


End file.
